1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bus routing systems and more particularly pertains to a new visual and audible bus routing system for providing hearing and visually impaired riders to automatically receive the information they need for arriving at their intended destinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bus routing systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, bus routing systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,148; U.S. Pat, No. 6,006,159; U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,151; U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,454; U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,629; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,206.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new visual and audible bus routing system. The prior art includes different forms of information systems for informing users of a public transport system.